parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
April Ludgate
April Ludgate is a fictional character in the NBC comedy-drama Parks and Recreation. She is an apathetic college student, who is Ron Swanson's assistant, employed by the Pawnee Department of Parks and Recreation. She is portrayed by Aubrey Plaza. Background April Ludgate is a college student who starts out working as an intern in the Pawnee parks and recreation department. April is extremely disinterested in the job, and acts very dry and sarcastic around her co-workers. She was assigned the internship because she overslept on intern sign-up date, which she blamed on her sister Natalie for not waking her up. April is of mixed English and Puerto Rican descent, and she speaks and understands Spanish fairly well as a result. April ironically claims of her Puerto Rican heritage, "That's why I'm so lively and colorful." April was responsible for uploading the staff bios onto the Pawnee parks and recreation sitehttp://www.pawneeindiana.com/parks-and-recreation/staff.shtml, and she jokingly made a fictional bio for herself that reads as follows: April Ludgate was born in Björk’s house in Iceland and grew up on Easter Island, where her parents were giant stone heads. She has the ability to fire beams of tacos out of her hands and she can turn her legs into tigers. On Sundays, April enjoys reading Family Circus and traveling through time. Her favorite color is greenish-transparent and her favorite movie is the one you just watched. April is in charge of uploading the staff bios to the website, and no one has checked over her work. Storyline Season one April starts as an intern at the parks department, who is somewhat rebellious and is often annoyed by her fellow parks department workers. Her boyfriend, Derek, is openly gay and simultaneously dates a fellow college student named Ben (whom April dislikes). (Aubrey Plaza herself came up with the idea of her character's boyfriend being gay and dating another boy.) Season two Although still dating her gay boyfriend, April begins to develop a crush on Andy Dwyer, the ex-boyfriend of Ann Perkins who works at city hall, she is seen around Andy's Shoe Polishing Stand frequently. Andy is able to make April smile, which is something she rarely does. April flirts with Andy and even convinces Andy to let her give him hickeys on his neck in order to make Ann jealous, but Andy nevertheless remains unaware of her feelings toward him. In order to remain close to Andy, April volunteers to work as Ron's assistant, ending her time as an intern and establishing a full-time position at the Pawnee City Hall. April finally breaks up with Derek after he makes fun of Andy and gives her a hard time about spending too much time with him. Toward the end of the season Andy and April's relationship begins to grow to the point that he begins to reciprocate her feelings but their age difference continues to be a wedge between them. They kiss in the season finale, but she tells him she does not want to get involved with him due to what she perceives as his lasting feelings for Ann. External links *Aubrey Plaza Fan site - Plaza's 'unofficial' website References Category:Characters Category:Department of Parks and Recreation Employees